michael
by emohsea
Summary: a story about a girl and the people she meets.


I pulled my long platinum straightened blonde hair over my shoulders. Although my hair is naturally straight, I insist on keeping it absolutely pin straight.

I was wearing my new white pea coat with black buttons, my blue skinny jeans, and my tall brown Uggs.

To be more spirited I had on my blue and yellow scarf that I had actually "borrowed" from my friend's mom and blue and yellow war paint on my pale face.

It was cold... and raining. Not the best weather for a high school football game.

I walk into the stadium with my sister, Annie. This was their 93rd annual Thanksgiving football game. Usually we go with our dad but he had to work and couldn't make it.

It was Martin Van Buren High School vs. West Gaston High School (like every year)

The boy I'd blindly (teenagely) fallen in love with goes to West Gaston yet, I still have his rival team's blue and yellow paint smeared across my face.

We find our seats and sit down with our great family friends, the Meadowfields.

"Lucie, Nora. Why don't you two go get some food." Lucie's mom offers.

Lucie was my best friend... I would never want to spend this football game with anyone else. It was like a tradition.

As we wait in line for our soft pretzels, I get a text message.

I smile.

"It's from him. I can tell." Lucie playfully scolded.

From: Michael

Hey are you here yet?

To: Michael

Yeah. I'm at the snack booth with Lucie.

"Nora!" I hear a voice call from behind me.

I turn and there is my gorgeous Michael.

"Hey!" I squeal as he comes towards me with his friends close behind.

I go for a hug.

"Whoa. No hugging until you wipe that paint off your face."

I stand there stuttering. wait... was he kidding?

"Just joking! I still love you even though you're on _that_ side."

I giggled as he twirrled me around.

"Guys this is Nora." he introduced me to his friends as he set me back on my feet.

"Ooohhh." they all cooed, seeing my face paint.

He laughed, teasing me.

"Naw we're just joking. Cool to meet you." one of his friends stepped up.

"You too." I laughed. "Guys this is Lucie, my best friend."

"Yeah I know Lucie. We went to PCS together for elementary school." Michael said.

"Heyy Michael." She said shyly.

I saw her make eye contact with one of Michael's friends.

I've been friends with this girl too long. I knew when she thought a guy was cute.

"So since you have that paint and outfit on... you can't sit with us. Not that we don't want you to, but I don't want you getting beat up." He said pulling my nose to his, distracting me as he went in to pinch the sides of my stomach.

"Here are your two soft pretzels." the lady at the counter mumbled.

"Thanks." Lucie smiled grabbing both, leaving a tip. She was always the polite goody-goody.

I was busy being completely smitten with my boy toy to notice.

"Well I didn't want to sit with you anyway!" I teased. His jaw dropped and he grabbed me, starting a public tickle fight.

"Oh dude, Alex just texted me. Derrick is doin his move!" his friend announced.

"Oh bro!" He turned back to me "Alright babe well, I'll catch you later. I love you." he said kissing me on the nose.

"Bye cutie." I waved as he turned to head off with his friends.

His friends smacked his back, putting their fists up to their mouth. I heard one shout "damn! how'd he get that?" I guess they liked me?

"here." Lucie said sarcastically smiling, shoving the pretzel in my arms. "Why did he just ditch you like that?" she rolled her eyes.

"Luciee." I teased, ignoring her question.

She walked off to the condiment table to get mustard for her pretzel.

I danced around her. I put my elbow on the table trying to make eye contact.

"What?" she smiled.

"You thought he was cuuuuuute." I chanted.

"That table is covered in germs."

"Psh." I took my arm off the table, glaring at it, realizing she was right.

"Who are you even talking about, anyway?"

"Oh, who?" I mocked. "I think you know."

She blushed.

"Ooooh! I knew it! Girl please let me hook you up."

"Ugh, no. I'm no charity."

"Not charity! Friend! it's what friends do!" I was jumping up and down, switching feet.

"Whatever. No blind, double dates with you and Michael. I just want to get to know him first."

"Uh huh... yeah okay." I wasn't listening, I was already texting Michael.

To: Michael

hey who was your friend? is he single?

From: Michael

thinking of leaving me already? lol

To: Michael

No! 3

for lucie?

From: Michael

i'll ask. brb

From: Michael

he thought she was cute. double date?

To: Michael

deff. now be prepared to get your ass kicked in this football game.

From: Michael

pffff.

"He said he thought you were cute!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa! Who?"

"Who do you think dumbass?"

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" she squealed.

I elbowed her in the ribs as some senior guys walked by. "Sup?" I tried to act cool.

"Hey dad?" I sang walking into the living room where my dad was busy, hard at work.

"Yes dear?"

"Can I borrow your car?"

"For?" He asked still continuing to stare down his computer screen.

"I just really really really want to hang out with Michael before he goes away for break."

"You can borrow the Passport."

"Ugh. Come on the Highlander has such a better stereo."

"Passport or Michael leaves without seeing you."

"UGH. Fine. I'm gonna leave now."

"Have fun dear." he said sarcastically. Though my dad wouldn't admit it, he was dissapointed in me for dating a West Gaston boy. My father being a Martin Van Buren graduate, wasn't too thrilled about his "baby girl" dating the rival.

"I will!" I snatched the keys out of his hand and skipped off to the car.

I shoved the keys into the ignition, excited to surprise Michael.

I had to call Michael first to find out what he was up to.

"Hey babe whatcha doin?" I asked him.

"I'm just chillin. Home alone. You?"

"Oh same." I lied. "Oh shit. I just realized I have to write this paper. I'll call you back. Love you!" I hung up before he could say anything. I was so excited to surprise him.

I pulled out of the driveway and eventually on to the highway.

"Why does the love of my life have to live waay out in the middle of NO WHERE?" I complained to myself.

I finally got there and I parked on his street a little past his house, just in case.

I got out and walked up to his door.

"shit why did I do this? what if he's with a girl? crap crap crap I'm gonna be heartbroken. quick just go." I whispered to myself. But it was too late, he was already opening the door.

He looked at my shoes and his face looked up to find mine.

"Nora?" he questioned.


End file.
